Devil On My Right
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: BuffyReaper Buffy has a new boss, and she is drafted to help Sam...just how did she become the Devil's employee?
1. The Devil's Right Hand Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own Reaper, or Buffy

A/N: Alt. After S6 Buffy, post episode four of Reaper.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sam, I don't think you get it," the Devil smiled at him, flashing just a bit too much tooth.

Sam gave him a questioning look.

"I want to introduce you to someone. She's been working for me since 2000, and she actually approached me about the deal. She's the best, you could learn a thing or two from her."

Sam shook his head, "That's really okay, I've got to get back to work."

"Be at that dive of a bar that you always hang out at tonight. Seven O'clock, I guarantee, you won't regret it. Come on, Sammy. When have I steered you wrong?"

Sam gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me' look as he backed away, "Let's see, last week when I you nearly got me killed!"

Sam turned and walked into the Work Bench, the order at the forefront of his mind. He would tell Sock and Ben, but he most certainly would not go to the bar tonight.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Guys," Sam yelled over the noise, "What part of I'm not going didn't you understand."

Sock stared at him, "Come on, the Devil tells you some woman is going to be waiting for you, and you aren't the least bit interested?"

Ben hit his arm, "Yeah, this is good. You can ask her questions, if she's as good as the Devil says, you could learn a lot. She might be able to find out the details to your contract."

Sam sighed and clenched his fists, "Fine, but if she tries anything, I'm out of here."

Suddenly a young, short, blonde girl was in front of the three, "Hi, you must be Sam, and Ben, and Sock."

All three were open mouthed, Ben managed to speak, "And, you are?"

She grinned, "I'm Buffy, Big D told me Sammy boy needed a little help."

The three followed her to a table, "So, Sammy, how did you get into the biz?"

Sam swallowed, "Uh, my parents sold my soul to the Devil."

Buffy snorted, "You got off easy!"

Ben looked at her, "How did you end up working for the Devil?"

Buffy sobered, "When I was twenty, I died, and a few months later, I was brought back to life by some evil dude. I was really traumatized, so I made a deal with the D. I work for him, and he gave me what I wanted."

Sock licked his lips, "So do you have like superpowers or something?"

Buffy only smiled, and Sam looked at her, "He said you've worked for him for seven years, but you don't look 27."

"I couldn't do my job if I aged, so he fixed that."

Sock stopped and stared at Sam, "So you mean that Sam, is like immortal?"

All three guys seemed to like that prospect, but Buffy rolled her eyes, "Goodness, no. Living forever is a curse, but for me, dying would have been much worse."

Sam looked a bit relieved, "How do you do it?"

"With a vessel like everyone else, except mine, is uh, custom made. I use a scythe," Buffy confided.

Ben quirked an eyebrow, "Don't you lose it every time you turn in a prisoner?"

Buffy shook her head, "I take them to hell myself."

"Wow," Sock said.

Buffy grimaced and stood up, "Duty calls boys, if you ever need help, contact Wolfram & Hart in Los Angeles, ask for Buffy."

The threesome watched her pull a young man from the dance floor and lead him out back, Sam winced as he saw a flash of the man changing his face into something grotesque. Shaking it off, he turned back to his friends.

Sock was still staring after the blonde, "She is hot!"

Ben nodded, "Yep."

Sam looked at them, "What? Okay, yeah, she was really hot. So sue me, I think the Devil's right hand woman is smoking. I'm sick in the head!"


	2. Hell's Meeting

Buffy screamed as she tore into demon flesh, ignorant of all else around her. In some small fraction of her brain she knew that she was taking nearly as many hits as she was giving. Blood was running down limbs and seeping into dirt clogged cloth. She grunted as the world focused further and further.

At long last none of the creatures rose to strike her. Two figures moved towards her from the side. She flinched and readied herself to lash out.

"Buffy?"

The voice was like cool water, soothing the burned flesh on her neck, "D-d—n"

"It's me Buffy, it's your sister. You're back, your back from hell," the young girl said.

"Dawn," her other half.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Buffy sobbed, two months of hell. She stared at the destroyed Bronze, Sweet had done a number on it. Two months and she had blown it in two minutes. Staring at the book in her lap she barely suppressed the chuckle. The books that Giles had carefully locked up to keep from Willow the mega witch, the slayer had lifted without any trouble.

Why would a slayer need a book on magic? A book on summoning more specifically? Well, when in hell, call on the devil, right? The Powers that Be weren't really on her favor list at the moment, and who else had power to rival theirs? The devil of course.

"Subpono in clouds

Minted in incendia

custodis of telum

Vinco of malum

Tri in pondera

Beelzebub , Fides

Diabolus of animus," her voice wasn't the least hesitant, she bit into her wrist oblivious to the pain and let her blood sink into the dirt filled bowl.

The dirt started to look drippy, sinking in on itself before spewing out a whirlwind that came to settle in the shape of a man.

"Who calls upon the Devil?"

"I do."

She could feel his gaze upon her without looking at him, "The Slayer summoning the devil, how odd."

"I need help. Anything in exchange for what I need," Buffy's voice was slow and deep.

"And what is it you need?"

"They can't know. Make them all think I was in hell not heaven."

"Easy enough. Anything you say? Then it'll be eternity as a reaper."

"Reaper?"

"You'll track down souls that escaped hell and bring them back before they can kill anyone," his voice was more conversational now, "you'll be made immortal of course."

Buffy swallowed, "Done."

The Devil laughed warmly, "Welcome to the family, Kid. I have a wonderful feeling you're going to make hell a lot more interesting."

It has been a long while since I've worked on this fanfic, I'm going to try to work on a third one today, but reviews always help so pretty please with reaper on top?

This is the translation for the chant:

Forged in the clouds

Minted in the fires

The keeper of arms

The Master of evil

The Tri in balance

Beelzebub, Belial

The Devil of souls


	3. Feeling

Buffy slammed her stake into the vamps heart. Dust settled around her, so dusting wasn't part of her contract, it was a part of her and she damn well wasn't going to quit. Inhaling the young woman leaned against the brick wall, she didn't get out much anymore because of her so called friends. Angel and the rest kept her locked up at Wolfram and Hart, well except Spike, but they weren't really on good terms with the whole attraction thing.

The alley door clanged shut, Buffy spun around, stake tucked up her sleeve. Her posture relaxed once she saw who it was, "What do you need?"

"What did you want?"

"I wanted to deal with my pain in silence. I wanted my friends to believe they did the right things, I didn't want to face everyone and have to be okay. I wanted to not have to answer questions I shouldn't even have a clue what the answers were," her voice was soft in response to the man's level question.

"So you gave up feeling? No offense, but that is beyond screwed up."

Buffy swallowed, "I know."

"Yet you still did it."

"If you knew me, really knew me, you would understand that sometimes living isn't in the cards," her voice dripped with anger.

"Everyone you know is going to die, and you're alright with that?"

"Escaped souls barely scratch the surface of paranormal crap. Does being dead and resurrected mean nothing in this day and age? Vampires, demons, werewolves, witches-they all exist. I didn't come as a newbie to this job this life. I was born for it."

His face was twisted into disgust, "That's weird, you're weird and creepy. But understand this, if you can help Sam, I'm going to damn well make sure you do. Cause I care about my friends, and if I can help keep him alive I'll do anything to do that."

That said he turned his back on the Slayer turned Reaper and went back into the bar.

Buffy laughed lightly under her breath, "Goody-goody Ben, maybe this won't be as boring as I thought."

And maybe Buffy could keep the Willow-esque man from following in the Witch's footsteps.

Okay here is chapter three. Just a little Ben and Buffy interaction. This struck me because he has a lot of Willow like traits and Sock has Xander traits. Well please review.


End file.
